


... And the Very Silly Way You Grin

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Вдохновлено песней MCR на “Yo Gabba Gabba”. Джерард – ведущий детского шоу, а Фрэнк – звукооператор. Флафф вкупе с бесстыдным использованием рождественского клише.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	... And the Very Silly Way You Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/gifts).
  * A translation of [... And the Very Silly Way You Grin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290686) by [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra). 



> Небольшой новогодний перевод (разрешение получено). Хочу посвятить его всем-всем своим твиттерским товарищам.  
> Спасибо [fia_kill_j0y](https://ficbook.net/authors/4292248) за то, что согласилась побетить! Спасибо [Doshiik](https://www.instagram.com/doshiik._/) за замечательный [арт](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI8rjpwnBwE/?igshid=1a7vvoay03oz2)!  
> С наступающими праздниками, дорогие, что бы вы ни отмечали в декабре и январе! Надеюсь, что следующий год для нас всех будет лучше нынешнего :3

– Блять, блять, блять, сукин сын, блять, хренов мудила! Ебаный в рот! Еб твою, нахуй, мать!

Бросив последние ругательства, Джерард глубоко выдыхает, прежде чем зажечь сигарету, при этом так сильно ерзая на месте, что Луизе, ответственной за костюмы, приходится с силой дернуть за резинку его полосатых зеленых штанов.

– Стой спокойно, или я уколю тебя иголкой! – грозится она, притягивая его чуть ближе и склоняясь над очередным швом, пока кудри застилают ей лицо.

– Да ты всегда меня колешь этими ебучими иголками, – жалуется Джерард, проводя рукой по своим волосам цвета пожарной машины. – Я, блять, ненавижу иглы.

Он снова начинает материться, выкрикивая в зеркало одно ругательство за другим с такой экспрессией, что любой незнакомец, скривившись, поспешил бы вызвать копов… ну или медработников, чтобы те надели на него смирительную рубашку. 

Фрэнк привык к ругательствам Джерарда. За несколько лет работы звукооператором и закулисным рабочим он успел увидеть немало странных ритуалов, которые артисты проводят перед тем, как выйти на сцену. Бывают нервные: вечно дергаются, и ерзают, и не могут спокойно посидеть и пары минут, чем доводят до срыва весь закулисный персонал. Бывают тихие; эти перед выступлением ни с кем не желают говорить и начинают брюзжать, если кто-то нарушает их покой. У кого-то боязнь сцены, кому-то нужен алкоголь, кто-то занимается йогой или даже приглашает массажистов каждый день перед очередным выпуском. Ходили слухи, что одному чуваку ассистент делал минет каждый раз перед тем, как тот выходил рассказывать про погоду.

Джерард Уэй не просит делать ему минет (хотя Фрэнк бы с радостью отозвался на подобную просьбу). Джерард Уэй матерится.

В свой первый день Фрэнк решил было, что у Джерарда синдром Туретта [1], но нет, человеку с синдромом Туретта не позволили бы вести детское шоу. Когда Фрэнк спросил Джерарда про ругательства, пока цеплял ему рацию на ремень и поправлял проводки гарнитуры, проверяя, работает ли все как надо, Джерард, запрокинув голову назад, захохотал как безумец.

– Нужно как-то выпускать пар, прежде чем меня подпустят к трехлеткам, – ответил он, сияя одной из своих широких улыбок – тех, что открывают взору все его маленькие, забавные зубки.

Ага, Фрэнк по уши в него влюблен.

Наконец, Джерард заканчивает второй раунд своих матюканий, а Луиза отрезает зеленую нитку, с помощью которой подлатала дырку в его штанах, и отступает назад, чтобы еще раз критически окинуть взглядом свою работу.

– Ты самый секси из всех рождественских эльфов, – говорит она, упираясь руками в бока. – Не уверена, что стоит выводить тебя к детям. Помнишь, как Дэвид Боуи сбил с праведного пути половое воспитание целого поколения детей в «Лабиринте» [2]?

– Ну, мои штаны не такие узкие, как у него, – отвечает Джерард, изучая свое отражение в зеркале, поворачиваясь, прогибаясь и оглядывая себя с разных сторон. – Да?

Фрэнк прочищает горло и отводит взгляд в сторону, потому что ему правда не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос. Дело в том, что штаны Джерарда очень узкие и очень зеленые, а еще очень полосатые, а сам Джерард – очень секси.

– Если тебе будет от этого легче, – хихикает Луиза, – туника скроет самую важную часть. – Она переводит взгляд на Фрэнка и подмигивает ему. – Что ж, оставляю тебя в надежных руках Фрэнка. Фрэнк, он весь твой.

Фрэнк терпеть не может Луизу, потому что она само зло. Ну да, не так уж и сложно заметить его огроменную влюбленность, но Луиза вечно тут как тут, подтрунивает над ним и вставляет свои смущающие комментарии.

Она проплывает к выходу из гримерки, покачивая своей сумочкой со швейным набором, и Фрэнк сверлит взглядом ее удаляющуюся фигуру, прежде чем обернуться назад и наткнуться на отражение Джерарда в зеркале. Тот смотрит на него со своим странным и слегка заинтересованным выражением.

Фрэнк краснеет и опускает голову вниз, теребя рацию в руках. Он тянется вперед и оттягивает резинку штанов Джерарда, чтобы прицепить к ним устройство и удостовериться, что оно прочно закреплено. Он пялится на участок кожи нежного кремового цвета в том месте, где белая футболка Джерарда задралась вверх, и думает о том, как с радостью прильнул бы к ней губами.

– Какие планы на праздники?

Тихий вопрос Джерарда пугает Фрэнка и вырывает его из фантазий о том, чтобы опуститься на колени и пройтись губами по этой манящей коже, так что он чуть не роняет провод и дорогущую гарнитуру на пол.

– Эмм, – запинается он, выпрямляясь и бросая взгляд в зеркало из-за спины Джерарда, – особо никаких. Буду отмечать дома с семьей в Нью-Джерси.

Он замечает, как Джерард прикусывает губы, впиваясь в них зубами, прежде чем неожиданно улыбнуться.

– Это хорошо.

– А… а ты? – спрашивает Фрэнк, решая, что будет вежливо тоже задать вопрос Джерарду, хоть он и боится услышать его ответ. Джерард не распространяется о личной жизни, и хоть все, кто вовлечен в производство шоу, подозревают, что он гей, Джерард еще ни разу не приводил с собой никого в студию.

Джерард кривится пару секунд, а следом улыбается так, будто ему неловко.

– Я тоже провожу праздники с родителями.

– Пригласишь в гости своего парня? – слышит свой голос Фрэнк, и когда до него доходит смысл сказанных слов, ему вдруг очень хочется схватить ту красную пуансеттию [3], что стоит на шкафу Джерарда, и приложиться головой о ее горшок. – Или девушку? – спешно добавляет он.

Джерард издает смешок.

– Ах, нет. В этом году никакого парня. Только я и родители.

– Хорошо, – выдыхает Фрэнк. – В смысле, очень жаль.

Пуансеттия выглядит все более и более привлекательным способом закончить неловкий разговор. Может, Фрэнку даже удастся вырубить себя. Это точно поможет ему закрыть свой дурацкий рот.

Он не решается взглянуть на Джерарда, но краем глаза замечает, как тот неловко, смущенно пожимает плечами.

Фрэнк быстро подключает провод к рации, проводя его вверх по спине Джерарда. Он обходит его со стороны и, смахивая прядку волос вбок, закрепляет наушник возле одного уха. Их ударяет статической искрой, когда Фрэнк задевает мочку Джерарда, и они оба, дернувшись, подпрыгивают на месте, от чего Фрэнк натыкается поясницей на шкаф позади.

Джерард издает нервный смешок, а потом делает шаг навстречу. Его лицо заметно покраснело, а кончики ушей практически пылают. Фрэнку кажется, будто его лицо начинает болеть от того, насколько ему неловко. 

Они снова подпрыгивают, когда открывается дверь и Кристиан просовывает голову внутрь.

– Начинаем через пять минут, – бросает он, тут же испаряясь.

– Лучше поторопиться и нарядить тебя в костюм, – бормочет Фрэнк, глубоко вдыхая и подаваясь вперед, чтобы поправить микрофон на щеке у парня. Оба замирают, не шевелясь, ощущая дым от зажженной сигареты в руках Джерарда. Обычно тот болтает без умолку, рассказывает о своих идеях для новых выпусков, о нелепейших костюмах, что он планирует надеть, о песнях, которые пишет со своей творческой группой.

Фрэнк благодарен тому, что гарнитуру удается зацепить правильно с первого раза, так что он может сделать шаг назад. Он берет тунику и помогает Джерарду надеть ее, фокусируясь на задании, а не на том, как белая футболка снова вылезает из-за резинки штанов Джерарда и ползет вверх, когда тот поднимает руки. Вдвоем им удается благополучно натянуть тунику, не сдвинув гарнитуру с ее идеального положения.

Джерард затягивается последний раз, а затем тушит сигарету о пепельницу и тянется за своей зеленой эльфийской шапкой. Натянув ее на голову, он бросает быстрый взгляд в зеркало, поправляя прядки своих безумно-красных волос.

– Сойдет, – наконец, извещает он. – Пора, блять, за дело.

Пока Фрэнк ведет его к сцене по лабиринтам длинных коридоров, аккуратно переступая через километры проводов, Джерард за его спиной снова начинает свою матершинную мантру.

– Блять, блять, ебаный в рот! Сукин сын! Сучара! Блядский…

*-*

И хоть это часть его работы, Фрэнку нравится наблюдать за Джерардом из-за кулис. Он стоит там же, где и всегда: за столом звукооператора, на котором аккуратно разложены заряженные рации и запасные гарнитуры на случай, если придется быстро заменить сломанное оборудование. Ему хватит примерно десяти секунд, чтобы справиться с заданием – в зависимости от костюма ведущего. К тому же, под рукой всегда есть заряженный беспроводной микрофон на случай, если все остальное перестанет работать. 

Тем временем Джерард скачет по сцене в своем костюме эльфа, распевая веселую, заводную песенку про снежинки. И хоть он попадает в каждую ноту, голос у него не самый по-детски обаятельный, скорее – сырой и с хрипотцой. С таким голосом лучше быть солистом хардкорной группы. Но детишкам все равно нравится, они вслушиваются в каждое слово, хихикают и хлопают в ладоши.

Джерард – не просто ведущий. Он, к тому же, мозговой центр передачи. И хоть у него есть целая команда продюсеров, редакторов, писателей песен, художников по костюмам и сценографов, именно видение Джерарда задает всему направление. У него постоянно появляются новые идеи, и он повсюду таскает с собой записные книжки, заполненные яркими набросками костюмов или же текстами песен. В прошлом у них даже бывали проблемы с ультраконсервативными группами, потому что, если Джерард Уэй и стоит за что-то стеной, так это за равноправие и толерантность, и эти ценности насквозь пропитывают каждый элемент шоу, что они выпускают в эфир.

Уже двадцатое декабря; сегодня выходит рождественский эпизод, и наряженный эльфом Джерард пританцовывает на сцене, вовлекая в выступление детишек и рассказывая им историю про Рудольфа, красноносого олененка, и про те проблемы, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться в оленьей школе просто потому, что он отличался от других.

Так-то Фрэнк – суровый парень. У него набито два рукава, пирсинг в губе, а еще он слушает панк-рок. По пятницам он любит ходить на концерты и слэмиться до тех пор, пока тело не начнет ныть от боли. Он, наверное, не должен быть полностью очарован странноватым красноволосым парнем в костюме эльфа, рассказывающим сказки маленьким детям, но так оно и есть.

Рождественский выпуск, как и ожидалось, проходит с ошеломляющим успехом. На экран выводят титры, и Фрэнк чувствует, как внутреннее напряжение от необходимости внимательно следить за происходящим опускается с плеч. Он наводит порядок на своем столе, раскладывая оборудование по ящикам и ждет, пока Джерард вернется со сцены. Это их маленький ритуал: Джерард всегда спускается с левой стороны, а Фрэнк только и ждет своего часа, держа наготове для него пачку сигарет. Курение в здании студии, вообще-то, запрещено, но это же Джерард. К тому же, пока что он еще ничего не спалил. Пока он курит, Фрэнк обычно снимает гарнитуру, они перекидываются парой фраз, а затем, к сожалению, расходятся своими дорогами.

Только вот сегодня Джерард не приходит. Фрэнк ждет пять минут, размышляя, куда же он запропастился. Джерард всегда проходит мимо него, иначе со сцены не спуститься. Еще через пять минут, когда Джерард так и не объявился, Фрэнк решает подняться на сцену и самостоятельно отправиться на его поиски. Странно находиться там после прямого эфира. Последних детишек сопровождают на выход, и их звонкие голоса эхом отражаются от стен. Несколько рабочих бродят вокруг, отсоединяя оборудование, сворачивая длинные провода, разбирая декорации к сегодняшнему выпуску. Каждый раз, выходя на сцену, Фрэнк чувствует себя неловко и обнаженно, даже учитывая, что он всего лишь один из закулисных работников, кто, будучи одетыми в черное, никогда не оказываются в центре внимания.

Наконец, он находит Джерарда в дальнем правом углу сцены. Его почти не видно за огромным экраном, он возится с чем-то, сгорбившись на полу спиной к Фрэнку. Когда Фрэнк подходит ближе, Джерард оборачивается на звук. Его волосы растрепаны, туника сбилась на бок. Замечая Фрэнка, он тут же краснеет.

– Я тут… немного… запутался, – признается он крайне смущенным тоном, приподнимая руками комок спутанных проводов и снежных гирлянд, что сегодня украшают всю сцену.

Фрэнк не может не рассмеяться.

– Что ты вообще тут делаешь? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом с Джерардом и протягивая руки к проводам, чтобы помочь ему отделить гарнитуру от всего остального.

– Мне, как бы, очень нужно было в туалет, и я спустился с правой стороны, а потом, не обратил внимания, что гарнитура сместилась на бок, так что когда я проходил мимо, она запуталась в этой дурацкой снежной гирлянде, и когда я попытался выпутаться… – беспомощно объясняет Джерард, на что Фрэнк издает очередной смешок, продолжая распутывать его провода.

– Ты просто что-то с чем-то, – говорит он, ухмыляясь, и Джерард краснеет. – Вот, держи, – он отделяет последний провод, полностью снимая оборудование с головы Джерарда, прежде чем помочь ему подняться с пола.

– Это очень неловко, – бубнит Джерард, не поднимая глаз на Фрэнка, взамен отряхивая пыль с колен своих зеленых штанов.

– А, не переживай, ты не первый запутался в своем оборудовании, – пытается успокоить его Фрэнк. Происходящее забавляет и в то же время заставляет его чувствовать неописуемый восторг.

Когда Джерард выпрямляется, он задевает что-то своей макушкой, так что они оба тут же поднимают головы и смотрят вверх.

– Омела, – произносит Джерард, и голос его звучит странно и немного недоверчиво.

– Оу, – говорит Фрэнк, следом добавляя, – эм, думаю, она сегодня развешана повсюду.

– Кажется, да, – отзывается Джерард, опуская голову и переводя взгляд прямо на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк чувствует, как к лицу приливает жар, закипающий где-то в области шеи и поднимающийся вверх. Его ладони вдруг потеют и в то же время становятся холодными.

– Думаю, теперь тебе следует меня поцеловать, – голос Джерарда звучит нежно, чуть ли не поддразнивающе, но с нотками затаившегося беспокойства.

Фрэнк ощущает, как в животе начинают кружить бабочки, и он чуть покачивается на ногах, прежде чем заставить себя остановиться. Ему не верится, что это все и правда происходит. Омела. Серьезно?! Какое клише!

Джерард по-прежнему смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза в ожидании, так что Фрэнк облизывает губы и, подавшись вперед, целует его. Вообще, он собирался ограничиться быстрым чмоком, но вовсе не ожидал, что губы Джерарда окажутся такими мягкими и теплыми, так что он задерживается чуть дольше, не в силах отстраниться. Джерард издает ему в губы какой-то довольный, мычащий звук, а затем впивается пальцами в его руки и притягивает ближе к себе.

Испуганно вдохнув, Фрэнк приоткрывает рот, и Джерард тут же этим пользуется, проталкивая свой язык между его губ. Настает очередь Фрэнка издавать стон, и Джерард нежно усмехается в поцелуй.

Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, Фрэнку кажется, что его колени стали резиновыми, а мир вокруг – мягким и округлым. Джерард напялил самое дурацкое выражение лица на свете и сияет своей ухмылкой до ушей. Он так и лучится озорством в своем наряде эльфа, его бледное лицо стало румяным, а влажные губы покраснели и опухли.

– Давно хотел это сделать, – тяжело дыша, признается он.

Фрэнк щурится на него с подозрением во взгляде.

– Ты что, это все подстроил? – спрашивает он, указывая на развешанную вокруг них омелу и переступая с ноги на ногу.

Джерард смотрит на него пару мгновений (выражение удивления, конечно, разрушено тем, что он по-прежнему лыбится во весь рот).

– Что? Нет! Ты что, правда подумал, что я могу так поступить?

– Эм… ну, да? – предполагает Фрэнк.

– Клянусь тебе, черт возьми, я ничего не планировал, – возражает Джерард. – Хотя, если бы я знал, что все закончится именно так...

Он замолкает, прикусив губу и уставившись на Фрэнка.

– В смысле… тебе понравилось целоваться, да?

– Ага, – хрипит в ответ Фрэнк, – понравилось.

Улыбаясь, Джерард притягивает его ближе и снова соединяет их губы вместе.

Когда они отстраняются на этот раз, тяжело дыша, Фрэнк вдруг выпаливает:

– Как ты мог не знать, что я чертовски на тебя запал с тех пор, как только начал тут работать?

– А как ты не знал?! – парирует Джерард, но он по-прежнему улыбается и вообще выглядит как самый счастливый рождественский эльф на свете.

Фрэнк качает головой.

– Господи, – бормочет он.

– Фрэнки, – начинает Джерард, легко касаясь ладонью его руки, – если ты не против, пойдем уже со сцены, ладно? Эти штаны и правда очень узкие.

Губы Фрэнка подрагивают, пока он опускает ладонь ниже, чтобы схватить Джерарда за руку и переплести их пальцы.

– Оу, думаю, с этим я тебе могу помочь, – говорит он и тянет парня за собой, мечтая об уединенности гримерки Джерарда и той бледной коже, которую он так отчаянно хочет попробовать на вкус.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Синдром Туретта – врождённое генетическое заболевание нервной системы, выражающееся в систематических моторных (двигательных) и вокальных (звуковых) тиках, их невозможно контролировать. Вокальные тики – это произношение простых звуков (цоканье языком, покашливание, поперхивание). Они могут сопровождаться двигательными тиками, в которые вовлечены различные группы мышц.
> 
> [2] Тех, кто не дрогнул, влюбила в себя юная Дженнифер Коннелли  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/4a8c2a5914e05c1967ea0fca5f6e5ae4/tumblr_p9csqje7Fs1v230yto1_1280.jpg
> 
> [3] Пуансеттия или рождественская звезда, если не знаете, вот такое милое растение  
> https://rastenievod.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/3-48.jpg


End file.
